or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternia
North-West Tundra Considered one of the most barren regions on Alternia, the North-West Tundra is composed mostly of flatlands, peat bogs, sparse forests, and small lakes and fjords between large mountains. The region is sometimes travelled by Northerners to reach the Westerlands and Greater Metropolitan Area more directly, but the poor conditions of the roads and frequent beast attacks in the region generally convince travellers to go by the more developed North-Eastern Tundra route instead. The many small freshwater lakes and scenic fjords make the region appealing for trolls who enjoy the water minus the seadwellers and hermits with a preference for beautiful untouched scenery. References: Eastmarch (along the Western side of the mountains), Hjaalmarch (North-West), Witerun Hold (South-West, approaching the Westerlands), Sognefjord (the fjiords to the North-East), Thousand Islands (South-East, near the various bodies of water) Cities: 7 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Northern Mountains Composed almost entirely of impassable mountains and snowy terrain, the Northern Mountain region is largely devoid of troll occupation. In fact, only two sites that could be called settlements exist in the region, both minor trading posts and travel lodges for trolls making trips between the North-West Tundra, the North-East Tundra, and the Central Province. Aside from its treacherous landscape and mountains that prevent warm fronts from reaching much of the North-Western Tundra, there is little of worthy of mention about the area. The mountains themselves however are considered to be among the highest peaks on Alternia, and it is not uncommon for some trolls to attempt to scale them. Few succeed in doing so and surviving. Its sole other attraction (or rather unattraction) is its use as a burial ground for some ancient Mirthful Church high officials, who considered the South Western edge of the region to hold some spiritual significance. Though many now lie in ruins, some of the hypogeums and crypts still stand in the area, giving it a reputation for being cursed. References: Alps (South-West), Snowy Alps (East), Himalayas (North), Himalayan Valleys (North-East), the Pale (an example of the sort of pathways that can be expected in the area) Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI North-East Tundra The quickest growing and developing region on the continent is easily the North-East Tundra (named to match its Western counterpart, though the percentage of the area that actually consists of tundra is minimal). Bearing an abundance of natural resources and fewer predators and a more mild climate than the North-West Tundra, the region has grown in popularity in recent sweeps as a location of residence, and is considered a frontier region. The Western area in particular is considered the ideal method to travel between the North and South of the continent, and as such many trading outposts and settlements have formed along the path. The added prospect of gold and minerals, along with pure spring water, solid natural lumber, and scenic locations have attracted various entrepreneurs. Several areas in the region are host to numerous ruins and crypts from an ancient troll civilization, making it popular among historians and adventurers as well. While far from safe, and still cold in climate, the area is comparatively less harsh than other Northern regions, and has more opportunities for undeterred development than its Southern counterparts. References: Haafingar (South-West), Winterhold (North-West), The Reach (South-East),Altai Mountains (North), Siberia (North-East), Misc.Ref (North & North-East) Cities: 11 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. Northport A modestly large city on the northern coast of Great Tempers Lake from a small peninsula of the North-Eastern Tundra territory. Among the lake's ports, it is easily the largest and most prosperous, having grown wealthy from merchant expeditions between the North and the Southern Sea. Northport is home to several large hives and structures belonging to wealthy highbloods who consider the location to be a status symbol. Since Alternia's abandonment by adult trolls, it has lost a great deal of its mercantile value, but is still residence to many highbloods. While the port itself is secure, it is sometimes less travelled due to Great Tempers Lake being a popular location for Flarp naval battles (particularly for landwellers who chose naval classes, as it is less frequented by seadweller players). References: Arendale, Anvil, Aberdeen 11. City 11 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Category:Concepts The Alternian Desert A small arid patch near the central zone of the Western Continent, the Alternian desert is home to a considerable amount of ancient Alternian history, being one of the earliest bastions of troll civilization. This region is home to the largest dormant volcano on Alternia (Mount Bazman, though pretty much everyone refers to it as "the volcano") as well as the oldest recorded mother grub brooding caverns, and the same ones from which the infamous Sufferer was rescued. However, hundreds of sweeps of neglect following the revolution that took place in the area have left the region far less prosperous than it once was, and while many ruins and tunnels hide valuable treasures in the area, the inhospitable climate and a significant population of undead creatures that roam the desert make it an unsavoury travel destination. However, prosperous ports on the eastern shoreline (which are at the western end of the bay connecting the Northern Tundras and Southern Sea) are a source of revenue for the area, and a modestly popular destination for travellers. Much of Or8's story is focused around this area. Cities: 3 Places of Interest: - 1. Bandar Description of city 2. Shalim Known as one of the most ancient troll settlements on Alternia (and sometimes speculated to be the very first), Shalim is the largest and most historically and formerly politically significant cities in the Alternian Desert region. In ancient times, Shalim stood as one of the pillars of troll civilization, and was a natural location for trolls born in the nearby brooding caverns to be located (prior to the advent of advancements in transportation technologies that would make relocation trivial). As such, most major political decisions made in the area occured there. Though barred from mention, Shalim is the city in which the Sufferer was executed. Over the course of history, major wars and battles occured in the area, leading to its destruction and reconstruction, tot he point that most of the ancient city lies in ruins. In its place however lies a sizeable city, many trolls proud to live near their ancestral living grounds, or curious to inhabit one of the cities where troll society may have begun. References: Jerusalem 3. City 3 Description of city Dormant Volcano (Mount Bazman) Description Kanaya's Hive Description Ancient Brooding Caverns Description Westerlands The Westerlands of Alternia are large sweeping plains popular among lowbloods for agriculture and its relatively peaceful environment. Due to the rapid growth of the local flora, homes in this region do not generally last very long without maintenance, and the frequent use of wood by lower castes makes for an effective ecosystem: trolls settle in the area, they die or leave the planet, their hive is demolished and mulched by the plant life, converting it to nutrient rich soil, and new trolls settle in the plot to grow harvests from that soil. Due to the soft nature of the soil, it is also very easy to excavate, and several ancient bones and overrun structures have been found in the region, particularly in the West. Larger forests can be fount further along the coast and Eastern area. A notable landmark in the North-Eastern area where the region borders with the Northern Mountains is the remains of a small village that was supposedly destroyed by a Mirthful purge when it was said the area was home to a large population of rainbow drinkers. Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city 13. City 13 Description of city 14. City 14 Description of city 15. City 15 Description of city 16. City 16 Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city 18. City 18 Description of city 19. City 19 Description of city 20. City 20 Description of city 21. City 21 Description of city 22. City 22 Description of city 23. City 23 Description of city 24. City 24 Description of city 25. City 25 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Central Province Among the most populated and diverse regions on the planet, the Central Province lies just North-West of the capital city and reaches into the Southern Sea. The Northern area is temperate, largely peaceful (with the exception of thieves and bandits on the roads), and interspersed with modestly sized well developed cities interconnected by roads. The Southern half of the region remains densely covered in forests with very little development. This is a product of the area historically being a popular area for bandit and seadweller attacks as well as discomfort with trolls residing too close to the Empress' or Heiress' abode. Cities: 25 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city Leiren's Hive Description 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. Omega Technically speaking, Omega is correctly named "New Omega", as it was rebuilt after its (self-)destruction in ancient times. However, the rapid redestructions of the city grew so severe that eventually trolls stopped trying to remember how many "New"s to use, and went back to calling it Omega for simplicity purposes. Known as the grandest bastion for lowlifes on Alternia, Omega is a sizeable city near the centre of the Central Province. Due to its ideal location, it is often used as a base of operations for various crime syndicates and gangs on Alternia, with operations spanning around the city and sometimes into adjacent ones. It is generally considered suicidal to enter Omega without first buying protection for the passage through from one of the various gangs operating in the city. The city itself is composed of several districts, each of which serves a particular purpose and is usually controlled by one of the rival gangs in the city (the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and the Blood Pack be8ing the most prominent). However, with very few exceptions, it can be said that the entire city answers to one troll: "Aria". *'Doru District: '''A district located near several vital Omega utility systems, including a water treatment facility and the main ventilation system. *'Fumi District:' A small and poor residential district home to many beggars and street urchins. Leiren Creuze spent a good deal of her childhood in this district, and still knows many of the trolls there. *'Gozu District:' A residential area known for lowblooded residents of Omega only slightly more upscale than Fumi. The area was quarantined and sealed due to a plague affecting Omega in the sweep 938. It is held primarily by the Blue Suns group. Mordin's clinic is located here. *'Kenzo District:' A district where the Blood Pack were allegedly carrying out a large gun running operation in 938. This turned out to be a ruse set up for Archangel so that Omega's gangs could attack Archangel's hideout. *'Kima District:' Another residential area that borders Gozu District. The vigilante Archangel and his team occupied a building in Kima District in 938 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. *'Tuhi District:' A commercial area filled with shops and businesses. *'Zeta District:' An area known for its various bars, pool joints, and brothels. The district is popular among aloholics, gang members, and swindlers. Afterlife A popular and elite club and bar near the heart of the city, Afterlife is owned by a seadweller named Ariana Tiloak. It is generally aknowledged that Ariana, or Aria as she is often called, is the de-facto ruler of Omega, and anyone with important business in the city is expected to see her first about it. Leiren Creuze worked at Afterlife as a dancer and barmaid between 934 and 935. Archangel's Hideout A location in Kima district occupied by the vigilante Archangel and his team in 938 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. Most of Archangel's team was killed, but Archangel was never found. It is suspected that he had outside help for his escape. Mordin's Clinic A clinic operated by rustblood doctor Mordin Sollus during the plague in Omega. Mordin and his team's actions, along with assistance from a group of unknown trolls, aided in stopping the plague using a cure produced at this location. 12. City 12 Description of city Treise's Hive Description 13. City 13 Description of city 14. City 14 Description of city 15. City 15 Description of city 16. City 16 Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city 18. City 18 Description of city 19. City 19 While not a significant location by most means, City 19 is among the first settlements in the Central Province region. Having once been a small village of farmers who grew crops in the open land around the forests, the city later became a hub for the Signless. Following his capture and conversion to the Sufferer, many of those loyal to him fled South, and City 19 rapidly became a city of secret Sufferer followers and home base for their movements. Since the ousting of adult trolls from the planet and the improvement of food distribution systems, much of the farmlands in the surrounding area have been converted into suburban lawnrings for low to mid blood level residents. Due to its loyalties to the Sufferer, records were manipulated to place his descendant Karkat Vantas in the location, so that he may be raised under the supervision and invisible care of the Followers. Karkat's Hive Description 20. City 20 Description of city 21. City 21 Description of city 22. City 22 Description of city 23. Woodcutter's Fork Acting as the gateway between the Nothern and Southern halfs of the Central Province as well as the region's Eastern and Western neighbours, Woodcutter's Fork is a relatively large and prosperous village and trading outpost. The village itself is peaceful, and is known as a major exporter of wood and wood-based products. However, swinders and bandits of various sorts often trick passing travellers to deviate from the northern road in order to pass through the less secure Southern route, where they inevitably fall victim to the shadier characters in that area. Travellers are advised to never travel South of the village without considerable armed protection. 24. City 24 A small outpost that is a mandatory visit for trolls travelling by land between the Northern part of the Province and the Southern Sea. The outpost is rarely visited, and for this reason is frequently used as a safe haven for bandits and other individuals of ill-repute. It is not uncommon for trolls to be robbed or abducted aroudn the area, and those that are robbed are often tricked into further helping their antagonists by seeking help at the outpost. Due to its reputation, the outpost is frequently avoided, though the occasional foolish traveller wandering through is enough to sustain the place and its residents. 25. Landstooth The only port in the Soutern area, Landstooth is a heavily fortified city that acts as the gateway between the Southern Sea and the capital city. Due to its location, Landstooth has historically been the target of many naval attacks, but unlike its various neighbouring cities, it managed to withstand the assaults and has remained firm. Due to its history, many trolls chose to live there as an implicit show of force against the seadwellers, and while its military relevance has since waned, the culture of protectionism and anti-seadweller sentiment continues to run high in the city. In modern times, it is used most frequently as a customs stop for seadwellers visiting the capital and for ferries between the Greater Metropolitan Area, the Central Province, and the Stormlands (a smaller port admist the ruins of Landstooth's twin city to the North allows for direct passage to the latter). A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Stormlands A small region East of the Central Province, the Stormlands is named after the frequent and violent storms that hit its coastal regions. Because of the proximity to the sea and other prosperous regions, along with the turbulent weather making it a dangerous region for anything but seasoned sailors, the Southern area of the region has historically been a preferred place of residence for gambligants. Sizeable ports once existed on the Southern and Eastern tips of the peninsula, though these were destroyed during the Summoner's Rebellion. These, along with make the region a popular destination for Gambligant history afficionad Because of the privacy, the various legends of famous gambligants staching their treasures in the area, and the supposed sunken fleet of famous gambligant Marquise Spinneret Mindfang to the East, the region remains popular with treasure hunters, plunderers, thieves, and gambligant afficionados. Despite the resident population, the region is considered relatively safe on land, provided safe passage contracts are prchased with one of the local organizations. In general, the area is now considered more of a tourist attraction. The Northern area in particular is considered quite scenic and borderline tropical in terms of climate, making it a preferred vacation spot. '''Cities:' 18 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city 13. City 13 Description of city 14. City 14 Description of city 15. City 15 Description of city 16. City 16 Description of city 17. City 17 Description of city 18. City 18 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Eastern Beaches The Eastern Beaches comprises a large area of beach-like terrain popular among highblooded elites and seadwellers that prefer land-based abodes. Due to the affluence of the region, most hives boast large plots of land with heavy security. Cities are also little more than resort towns and guest lodgings for similarly affluent visitors. Because of the heightened security and the prevalence of caste discrimination, the area is generally avoided by lower bloods, making it akin to a massive gated community. The region is noted for being very scenic and ideal "cottage country". Cities: 2 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. City 2 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Greater Metropolitan Area The Greater Metropolitan Area comprises the Alternian capital and its surrounding area. Contrary to what the name would suggest, the region outside the main city itself is relatively devoid of development, instead consisting mainly of farmland used to produce food for the capital itself. The region is mostly fertile plains and small forests (and jungles in some areas), though because of its altitude generally being well above that of the adjacent seaway and Capital Bay (much of the shores in the South-Eastern area of the region is cliffs), the area is not as naturally irrigated as the Westerlands to the North. This comes with the counter benefit of making it an effective area of defense against naval raids. Most of the region is sustained by the capital, and the Western area has taken too becomming a popular destination for trolls who wish to escape the bustle of the city. Cities: 12 Places of Interest: # 1. City 1 Description of city 2. Metropolis Description of city 3. City 3 Description of city 4. City 4 Description of city 5. City 5 Description of city 6. City 6 Description of city 7. City 7 Description of city 8. City 8 Description of city 9. City 9 Description of city 10. City 10 Description of city 11. City 11 Description of city 12. City 12 Description of city A. Place of Interest 1 Description of PoI Landmark Description of landmark at PoI Southern Sea The Southern Sea comprises a massive portion of Alternia, and is the largest body of water on the planet. It is also home to the majority of the seadweller population, and holds the seat of the Empress. Not much is known about the sea by landwellers, and seadwellers are not often eager to share the information. The region is however known to be prone to large storms on the surface, and hosts an immensely diverse ecosystem in its depths. Most trolls that inhabit the region have easy means to the surface, either through communal or personal ascendance platforms or private vehicles for the purpose. As it is host to the nautical aristocracy, many of the hives located in the sea are very large, and boast massive territories. Due to this, very few communal living areas actually exist, as most resources are imported and tasks handled by servants or slaves. The sea and its residents are considered extremely hostile to landwellers, and as such it is generally avoided by all but those who are foolhardy or have a death wish. Cities: 0 Places of Interest: # A. Shipbreaker Cove Description of PoI Eridan's Hive Description of landmark at PoI A. Alternian Palace (Feferi's Hive) Description of PoI Offworld Locations In addition to Alternia itself, several locations in the Alternian Empire have been relevant to Or8Weaver. Offworld Location 1 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Offworld Location 2 Description Hive/Location 1 Description of hive or location Area Map.jpg|The area on Alternia around which most of the events of Or8 take place. The hives of notable characters are marked on the map by their symbols. AreaMap2c.jpg|Another version of the map, with the cities within each region marked. The numbers correspond to the city number in the list above. Ma'am's Bar Layout.png|"The Ma'am"'s bar and brothel, a slave prostitution ring where Leiren Creuze was held for a time during her childhood. Treise's Hive 1.jpg|Treise Corrax's hive|link=Treise Corrax Underwater Research Base Layout.png|Vensin Verger's underwater hive and research facility, where Leiren Creuze and Jarren Helios unconvered a great deal of information about the Kaiju, and Leiren was captured and experimented on. Category:Concepts